GermanyxReader- There's a Storm ONESHOT
by roro0098
Summary: Just a little story I wrote when I was bored, and when there was a storm outside. Please leave a review, it will help me out alot, and if you want to make a request just PM me and I'll get back to you. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, Germany, you


You looked out the window and you became sick to your stomach. There were clouds coming in, and these were dark storm clouds. You frowned and pulled your blanket up higher. You were in your hotel room, laying on the bed, cowering in fear. Ever since you were just a small, powerless country you hated storms. The thunder and lightning scared you, and if the storm caused a power outage it only made you more scared because you were also afraid of the dark. All of a sudden rain started pounding the window and thunder sounded in the distance. You emitted a small squeak and pulled the blanket over your head and started crying. As the thunder and lightning got louder you cried harder and starting shaking in fear. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and you jumped up in surprise. Why would someone be knocking on your door at…you looked at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock. You blinked in realization, you were supposed to be at the world conference, representing the country of (c/n).

Whoever was at the door knocked again and called out," (c/n), the meeting started an hour ago!" You looked at the door with a confused expression, was that Germany? You managed to get up and look in the mirror, and you gasped. You looked horrible! You had tear streaks on your face, your eyes were bloodshot, and your nose was running. You frowned, you didn't want Germany to see you like that. You had a huge crush on the German, and you didn't want to confront him about you being late, looking the way you looked. Suddenly thunder boomed and you made a split second, deciding you didn't care right now. You raced over to the door and pulled it open. There stood Germany, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He started saying," (c/n), the meeting started an ho-"he took one look at you and he stopped talking, a surprised look on his face. His expression turned from surprise to slightly concerned as he said," Were you crying?" You looked at him, embarrassed, and said," um…yeah…I was." He raised an eyebrow and said," Why were you crying?" You looked up at him and said," There's a storm." He stared down at you and said," And…? You were going to answer when thunder stuck, and you cried out in fear and lunged forward, latching onto Germany. He looked down in surprise and stood there rigid, unsure what to do. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around you, and when you started crying he went rigid again. He decided to take you back into your room, but seeing as you weren't moving he had to pick you up. If you weren't so scared you would have been blushing like crazy, but no, the storm had terrified you to the point that you didn't notice anything else. Germany set you on the bed and wrapped his arms you again. After a few minutes he asked," So the storm scared you?" You nodded and managed to say," Yes, storm's scare the living s*** out of me." He chuckled and said," Don't worry, I'm here now." You smiled slightly and mumbled a quick thank you before thunder boomed again, making you cower in fear.

==Timeskip==

The storm had finally passed and you were still in Germany's arms. You realized this and began to blush profusely and said, "G-Germany, you can let go now." He jumped at the sound of your voice, let go of you and blushed, saying," Of course." You looked over at the clock and realized the meeting was over a long time ago. You looked at Germany and said, "We missed the meeting." He looked at the clock and nodded saying," We can get the notes from someone later." You nodded and looked at him, and decided to ask him why he left the meeting in the first place. "Hey, Germany? Why did you come to get me, usually if someone's late you just complain and give them the notes later, right?" He started to blush and he looked at his hands instead of you. "Well, I was worried about you, since you're usually there on time." You looked at him, surprised, he was worried about you? You said," Thanks." He nodded and got up to leave, but you grabbed his hand. He looked down at you, surprised by your action. You looked at him, slightly embarrassed by your action, but asked him," Why did you stay with me, during the storm?" He was surprised by your question and looked away mumbling," Ich liebe dich." You looked up at him, did he say what you think he said? He loved you? You looked at him, and judging by the blush spreading on his face, he had said "I love you" You lunged forward and hugged him saying," I love you too." He looked at you surprised, but he smiled and sighed in relief. Suddenly, he lifted your head up and kissed you. You were surprised by this bold move, but you deepened the kiss by wrapping your arms around his neck. He put his arms around your waist, and you kissed until the need for air broke you apart. You looked up at him and smiled saying," Next time there's a storm, will you hold me like you did today?" He nodded and smiled, saying," I'll hold you like that every day, not just when there's a storm."


End file.
